Two Hearts, One Love
by CLOUDxTIFAforever
Summary: “Tifa, I…I love you, I always have. And if you don’t feel the same way about me, I’ll understand but…" I place a finger on his lips and he stops mid-sentence. I kiss him lightly, softly, only keeping the bond for a few seconds... Cloti. OVER 11,600 HITS!
1. My Blue Eyed Mercenary

_Hello, I'm **CLOUDxTIFAforever**, and welcome to **Two Hearts, One Love**. This is my second fic so please be nice, but I still want your honest opinion. I love hearing from my readers, so please leave a review if you think the story's good, or if you think I'm stupid and should stop writing, I don't care which. Anyway, read, enjoy, review._

_**Summery:** This fic is just another Cloud/Tifa romance, but I really like it. Yeah I know I wrote it and I'm going to like it anyway, but there's something about this story...I don't know what to call it. Anyway I think it turned out pretty good and I cried a couple times while writing it._

_**Author's Note:** I was going to write a "mirrored" version of each chapter, but as I began to write them I realized they aren't as good as the origionals. So for now I have decided to leave the chapters just the way they are but I may still post the mirrors. Big maybe._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy VII characters, locations, etc. But I wish I did, I love Cloud and Tifa so much..._

_**Song Playing:** Breathe ~ Paramore_

_**

* * *

**_

My Blue-Eyed Mercenary (Told from Tifa's view)

It had been another slow night in the bar, barely anyone came in tonight. I'm standing in front of the bar, washing what few glasses had been used. I turn my gaze away from my work to stare down the long counter where a man dresses all in black is sitting quietly. He must know I'm watching him, because he reaches up and rubs the back of his neck, a sign that's he's uncomfortable. I smile lightly and laugh to myself; it feels good to know I can still make him nervous like when we were kids. He lifts his gaze to match mine, his glowing eyes bore into my own. I feel a shiver travel down my spine and I quickly look away.

"If only he knew how much I loved him" I say quietly to myself as I resume my washing. After a few minutes of work I feel a presence behind me, I know it's him. I turn around to face him, but I'm surprised by how close he is. I study his face, his handsome features, the small scar above his left eyes, he's perfect. He rubs the back of his neck and clears his throat.

"Do you want some help?" I don't really hear his question; I'm too busy watching his lips. I've wanted to kiss him so badly for so long, it's almost painful.

"Tifa, did you here me?" He asks, bringing me out of my trance.

"Yeah…sure Cloud…I'd love some help."

I see the corners of his mouth lift up into one of his weak smiles and he moves to stand beside me in front of the sink. His arm brushes against mine as reaches for a towel and I close my and shudder, I love it when he touches me. I want him so much, his tender kiss, his firm embrace…but maybe it was never meant to be…

We continue in silence, it's driving me crazy to have him this close, every fiber of my being is saying to take the situation into my own hands and tell him how I feel, but what would come of that? Would it cause him to leave again like he has so many times before? Or maybe, by some blesses miracle…could he feel the same way? He's the only man I've ever wanted, I could have anyone, but the only one I want is him, my blue-eyed mercenary.

When the dishes are done and dried I begin to put them away. But as I step away from the sink I slip on some water on the floor and I can feel my feet fly out from under me. I screw my eyes shut and wait to hit the floor, but the impact never comes. I can feel Cloud's well-muscled arm under my back, supporting me. I slowly open my eyes, he bent over me, and our faces unbearably close. He pulls me up and takes me into his arms. I bury my face into his chest, reveling in one of my many dreams come true. He pulls me gently away from him, and again our eyes lock.

"Are you alright?" his voice is thick with concern, his eyes filled with worry.

"Of course" I can't get my voice above a whisper.

He smiles faintly and nods his head in approval. He then releases me and continues to clean up the bar. I watch him closely, wondering if he felt anything from that embrace.

When the bar is clean and locked for the night we head upstairs to the small apartment. Cloud goes directly to the living room and flops down on the couch; he turns on the television and gets comfy.

"Good night, Cloud." My voice is still quiet.

"Good night, Tifa." He doesn't look away from the T.V.

I down the short hallway and pause outside the children's room and open the door slightly. They're both sleeping peacefully, their breathing shallow and regular. I close the door and walk to my room; I go inside and collapse on the bed, thoroughly exhausted. I lie on my pillow and let my mind wander; it always wanders to Cloud no matter how hard I try not to think about him. I start to imagine him lying next to me, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. I see our life together, if I did make him mine…what a great life…I sigh at the sight of my heaven, and I let the vision linger for a long time.

I hear a knock on my door and I scowl as my perfect world vanishes before me. I get out of bed and open the door, a little surprised when I see its Cloud standing on the other side.

"What's wrong Cloud?" I ask with mild curiosity.

"Nothing, really…I just…need…to talk…to you." His voice is anxious and I see his hand fly to the back of his neck.

"What is it Cloud?" I step out into the hallway, pulling the door shut behind me. I stand directly in front of him, getting as close as I dare.

"Tifa, I…it's just that…I… He struggles for words, and his eyes search mine frantically. What could he want?

And then he was kissing me, the burning fire of his passion sears through me and for a few seconds I can't do anything, I don't know how to respond. What if it's a dream? I finally decide to kiss him back, putting all my desire, all my want, into this one blissful moment. I reach up and grip his shirt, pulling him even closer to me. His lays his hands gently on my waist, and we fall against the door with a low thud.

The kiss seems to last for hours, but when he finally breaks away from me, I'm left still wanting more. Both of us stand looking into each other's eyes, slightly out of breath.

"Tifa, I…I love you, I always have. And if you don't feel the same way about me, I'll understand but…

I place a finger on his lips and he stops mid-sentence. I kiss him lightly, softly, only keeping the bond for a few seconds. Then I stop and look straight into his eyes.

"I love you too Cloud, more than you know."

He lays his hands on either side of my face, and gently presses my forehead to his, his lips lingering centimeters from my own.

"Say it again Tifa." He breaths quietly, his words a barely audible whisper.

"I love you, Cloud." My voice is louder than it should be, but it feels so good, so right, to finally say it to him.

He kisses me again, pushing me against the door. I reach behind me back and turn the doorknob and we stagger back into my room. We fall back on the bed and lie next to each, gasping for breath. After a moment he sits up, pulling me with him. He stares at me for a long time and then pulls my tank top over my head.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asks quietly.

"I've wanted to do this for a really long time Cloud."

Nervousness begins seeping into me; I know what's coming next. I'm about to get the one thing I want most in the world. I'm about to make love to the man I adore. He's my hero, my life, my love.

* * *

_So what do you think? Good? Bad? Please leave a review and tell me._

* * *


	2. My Love, My Life

_Okay, chapter 2, SWEET! Read, enjoy, review._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy VII characters, locations, etc. But I wish I did, I love Cloud and Tifa so much.............._

_**Author's Note:** This chapter picks up the following morning from Cloud's view._

_**Song Playing:** P.S. I Love You ~ The Beatles_

_**My Love, My Life (Told from Cloud's view)**_

As awareness slowly creeps over my body, my thoughts drift back to the previous night; had it been real? I look around the room, everything seems to be in order, and our night of passion doesn't seem to have disturbed anything. I look over to my left side; Tifa's arms are wrapped tightly around me, holding me against her. I look up at the clock, it's almost six, and I have deliveries to make. I gently disentangle myself from Tifa, trying very hard not to wake her. Once I'm free I stand up and stretch and yawn. After a moment I head for the door, but I pause before I leave and look back. My eyes fall on Tifa, her body is immersed in the weak early morning sunlight streaming through the window; she's so beautiful.

"I'll be back later Tifa, I love you." I turn around and head down the hallway to my room and start getting ready for work. I should have stayed in bed with Tifa, but I can't afford to take a day off, not when I have to help support the kids.

I walk back out into the hall and pause by Tifa's room again, and I look inside. She is still sleeping peacefully, a smile on her full lips.

"I love you." I say again. I know she doesn't hear me, but it feels so good to finally be able to say it.

I walk away again and go down to the bar and out the front door. The Fenrir is parked across the street, and I jump onto it without hesitation. I slide my sunglasses on, kick the enormous bike into life and take off down the deserted street. My deliveries seem to take forever; I want to get back to Tifa so badly.

I arrive back at the bar around 11:00pm, and I park Fenrir in its usual spot. When I enter into the bar, the place is packed with patrons; the most there's been all week. I continue on to the long counter, my feet dragging with exhaustion. I drop down onto one of the numerous stools and lay my face in my hands.

"Hey Cloud, long day?" the voice is obviously Tifa's.

I lift my gaze to look up at her smiling face.

"Very." My voice is quiet and I'm somewhat distracted. Her eyes search mine, as though she's trying to ask me what's wrong.

"Um…we should talk later…about last night." I drop my eyes to the counter and rub the back of my neck.

She stares at me for a moment, her eyebrows slightly raised.

"Alright Cloud". She walks away, shaking her head.

I get up from the stool and head upstairs. I find the kids sitting on the couch in the living room, watching television. I lean against the doorway and watch them for a few seconds.

"Hey" I try and keep my voice low; I don't want to scare them.

They both jump slightly and spin around to face me, their faces apprehensive.

"It's late, and the both of you should be in bed" I keep my tone even, but firm, they're still not used to having me here all the time. They get up and walk past me out of the room without complaint. After I hear the bedroom door close I walk into the kitchen and sit down at the small table. After about an hour I hear Tifa's footsteps coming up the stairs, she stops in the doorway and her eyes meet mine.

"What did you want to talk about Cloud?"

Her voice is weary; her eyes are beginning to droop.

"It can wait if you're too tired"

"No, I'm not tired. What is it?" She shifts her weight and stands up straighter.

"I just…would…like to know…where last night left us."

"Oh…" She drops her gaze to the floor and bites her lower lip. "Where would you like it to leave us?" She asks, lifting her eyes to meet mine.

"I don't know, I want to be with you…but…" I stop; I don't know how to continue.

"But what Cloud?" She presses. She moves to the table and sits down across from me.

I look down at the table and stay silent, I can't find my voice.

"You can tell me Cloud, let me help." She's pleading now. I swallow hard and look up into her worried eyes.

"I don't know…if…if I deserve you."

"Cloud, of course deserve me, why wouldn't you?" There's a hint of anger in her voice, but understanding and compassion are also there.

I drop my gaze again.

"Because I've left you so many times, Nibelheim, after Sephiroth's first defeat, and again a few months ago.

I sigh deeply and look right in the face.

"You deserve someone who will never hurt you, who will always be there for you, no matter what."

Tifa looks down at the table's surface and begins to trace the grain lines with her finger. After a time, she reaches across the table and takes my hand in hers. She entwines her fingers with my own; her skin is so soft against mine. She lifts her face and hers eyes lock with mine, there are faint traces of tears in hers.

"What if…what if I want you to be that someone? I've never loved anyone else Cloud, and last night when you confessed that you loved me, and we…" Her voice trails off and her eyes seem to glaze over, I know she's reliving last night.

"Then, I guess this means you're stuck with me." I say it quietly, but it's enough to bring her out of her daze.

"What did you say Cloud?"

I smile and let out a small laugh.

"I said, I guess this means you're stuck with me."

Her face jerks back to mine, her eyes are sparkling.

"Oh Cloud…do you mean it?"

I stand up slowly and rub the back of my neck and clear my throat. I pull her up to stand in front of me, and I take both her hands in mine

"I mean it Tifa, with every fiber of my being. I won't hurt you again. I promise I'll never leave again; I'll stay here with you, always.

I take her face in my hands, and lightly brush my lips against hers.

"I love you Cloud"

"I love too Tifa, you're my love, my life."

* * *

_So, how was this one? Please tell me, REVIEW!!!!!_

* * *


	3. Things Are Better Now

_This chapter is really short but please read, enjoy and review anyway._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy VII characters, locations, etc. But I wish I did, I love Cloud and Tifa so much.............._

_**Author's Note:** This chapter is told from Denzel's view. It's really nothing more than what changes he observes in Cloud and Tifa since they became a "thing."_

_**Song Playing:** Just Dance ~ Lady GaGa_

_**Things Are Better Now (Told from Denzel's view)**_

Things are better now that Cloud and Tifa hug and kiss; at least that's what I think.

Before they started doing this, there was always a tension, an awkwardness, between them. It's been like that ever since I came to live here, and Marlene says it was like that even before I came.

It was actually funny to watch Cloud try and talk to Tifa, he would always stammer and rub the back of his neck, and the thought of it still makes me laugh.

They both seem happier now, especially Tifa. She was always sad even when Cloud was around, but she's so much happier now, something I've noticed many times. Every time he walks into a room she smiles, and then he'll smile, something he never used to do.

Cloud's also around a lot more, his deliveries barely take him any farther than the city limits, and he's been helping Tifa run the bar.

I love watching them; it makes me feel like I have a family, seeing the two of them together. Right now they're getting ready for tonight. They're washing some glasses now; Cloud is standing behind Tifa in front of the sink, his arms wrapped around the front of her. They're laughing and splashing each other with the water; I can't help but laugh a little myself. Stuff like this has been going on for six months.

Cloud came home with a small box the other day, it had a ring inside. He told me that I had to keep it a secret, even from Marlene. What does the ring mean?

The bar is about to open for the night, and they tell me to go do my homework. As I walk up the stairs I hear them whisper "I love you" to each other. I laugh a little and say quietly to myself. "Yep, things are defiantly better."

* * *

_Like I said, it's short. Anyway, hope you're enjoying and please review._

* * *


	4. Dreams Come True

_Read, enjoy, review._

**_Disclaimer:_ **_I don't own Final Fantasy VII characters, locations, etc. But I wish I did, I love Cloud and Tifa so much.............._

__

**_Author's Note:_ **_This whole chapter is pretty much a flashback to the night Cloud told Tifa he loved her. And we finally learn what happened that blessed night._

**Song Playing:** Never Too Late ~ Three Days Grace

_**Dreams Come True (Told from Tifa's view)**_

Cloud and I have been together for a year now, one perfect, blissful year. We've both changed so much, but Cloud has changed on a much greater scale. He has become more open with people, me especially. We're able to talk freely about anything, and I love it. But he's starting to become distant again, and it scares me.

I ask myself the same questions over and over again in my head, am I too affectionate? Is he becoming bored with me? I'm afraid of my own answers to these questions. And when I ask him about his behavior he just says that he's got a lot on his mind. I've also asked Denzel if he knows anything, but he says it's a secret, that Cloud told him not to tell me, and Marlene wouldn't know about any of it, she been with Barret the last six months.

But when Cloud's not thinking about something he's just as caring, loving and passionate as ever. The last year is filled with so many memories, so many irreplaceable moments. My favorite memory is of that first night, I remember it like it was yesterday.

_He had come to my room that night, stuttering and mumbling like an idiot, unable to form words. I remember thinking 'he came to tell me he's leaving again'. But instead of saying anything…he kissed me._

_My world had stopped in that instant, I isolated myself in that one moment, that one, perfect moment; I wanted to remember it forever. And when he broke away from me and told me that he loved me, my world began again._

_After I told him I felt the same we kissed again, that one had been more heated, more passionate than the first. We had entered my room and fallen on the bed, our kiss had stolen our breath and we lay beside each other, our eyes locked._

_Finally we sat up and he removed my shirt. I remember feeling the awkwardness of being exposed like in front of him, but the look in his eyes reassured me and the feeling passed quickly._

"_Are you sure you want to do this?" is what he had asked._

"_I've wanted to do this for a really long time Cloud" is what my answer was._

_He reached out a hand to touch me, but he hesitated and pulled it back._

"_What's wrong?" I asked, and he shook his head._

"_Nothing…I just…never mind"_

_He began kissing me again and me back down on the bed, his lips hungry but also reluctant. I pulled off his shirt and then his pants. As soon as he was undressed he pulled away from me again. _

"_I can't do this Tifa." He looked away from me and he was shaking._

"_Why not?" I had protested, my voice was high, almost shrieking._

"_Because…we should…wait." His voice had cracked and he slowly looked up at me._

"_I don't understand, don't you want me?" My voice was quieter and filled with hurt._

"_Of course I do." His voice is consoling but he looks away from me again. "I want you so bad it hurts. But what if this works out? There won't be any surprises along the way. Tifa, we confessed our for each other, and the love is there, that much is certain. But shouldn't we discover why we love each other? I want to make love to you Tifa, I want to make you mine, but let's wait until we're ready."_

_He looks up at me, his eyes pleading. I was stunned by his words; I never would have thought Cloud to be that sensitive. And while I disagree with him on waiting, I can't help but see that he's right. I rolled my eyes and heaved a deep sigh._

"_You're right Cloud, we'll wait."_

"_Thank-you for understanding Tifa" He stands up and gets dressed again. But as he reaches for the door handle I jump off the bed and grab his hand. I can't watch him walk away again, like he has so many times before. He turns slowly to look at me; a pained expression darkens his face._

"_Cloud, stay with me tonight. Please?_

_He smiled weakly and let out a snort of laughter._

"_Tifa…"_

_I laid a finger on his lips and brought my face closer to his._

"_I promise I'll be good."_

_He laughed again._

"_Alright, I'll stay with you."_

_He walked past me and sat back down on the bed, and we lay back on the pillows. I took his hand in mine, and laced our fingers together. My smaller hand had fit perfectly in his and he had lifted them in the air. He studied them for a time, twisting them in every possible direction, gently rubbing his thumb against my skin._

"_We match perfectly."_

_He laid them back down and used his free hand to stroke my cheek._

"_Hopefully in more ways than one."_

_He must have sensed the longing in my voice, the worry, because he pulled me closer to him, and formed me to his body._

"_Here's another way we match." _

_He kissed my neck and slowly worked his way to my ear, which he nibbled on gently._

"_I thought we decided to wait?"_

"_We are, for certain…things. But I can see no problem with kissing you."_

_He crushed his lips against mine then, and I felt a spark of electricity course through my body…_

I'm suddenly aware that Cloud is standing in front of me, his blue eyes searching mine. He pulls me into his arms and kisses me, but I'm still thinking about that night. Though it had not gone as I would have liked, it was still one of my many dreams come true.

* * *

_Well, what'd you think? Please leave a review and tell me, I love getting feedback. _

* * *


	5. The Proposal

_Alright, this is the big one. Hope you like it._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII characters, locations, etc. But I wish I did, I love Cloud and Tifa so much.............._

_**Author's Note: **I borrowed some of the dialogue from the movie "Ever After", I was watching it the other night and I thought it fit the story so well, I borrowed it. It's Cloud whole rant about the "perfect women". I did modify it a little bit, but most of it was left alone, **I'm only borrowing it, I don't own it!**_

_**Song Playing:** Candle (Sick and Tired) ~ The White Tie Affair_

_**The Proposal (Told From Cloud's View)**_

The night is starting to wind down in 7th Heaven, barely any customers are left. Vincent and I are sitting behind the long counter, keeping an eye on things while Tifa's upstairs putting Denzel to bed, Marlene is still with Barret.

The last few months I've had only one thing on my mind, I want to ask Tifa to marry me. But endless questions and doubts fill my head, but why should they? I know Tifa loves me, but better still, I know I love her. But still, a question burns in the back of my mind, what if I'm destined to be alone? I've already had a chance at love, or was it Zack's love, the part of him I took over?

I get up out of my chair and walk over to the dart board hanging on the far wall. I grab three darts and walk some ten paces away. I study the darts, my thoughts whirling in my head.

"Do you think there is only one perfect girl for every one man?"

I hear Vincent shift in his seat and laugh quietly.

"In a way I do, you just have to find them."

"Then how can you be certain to find them? And if you do find them are they really the one for you, or do you only think they are? And what happens if the person you're supposed to be with never appears or…or she's does but…but you're too distracted to notice?"

"You have to learn to pay attention."

"Well then, let's say…the gods…put two people on earth and they are lucky to find one another…but one of them...get's hit by lightning? Well, then what, is that it? Or perchance you meet someone new and start all over again? Is that the girl you're supposed to be with or was it the first? And if so, if the two of them were walking side by side were they both the one for you, and you just happened to meet the first one first…or is the second one supposed to first? And is everything just chance or…are some things meant to be?

Vincent is now standing next to me, laughing under his breath.

"You can't leave everything to fate Cloud; sometimes you have to take matters into your own hands."

He's chuckling now, something he never does. I throw a dart at the board, with my heightened senses it's a dead-center bulls eye.

"Why are you asking me this Cloud?" He's stopped laughing and his voice is serious.

I throw another dart and it sticks right next to the first. I take a deep breath and stare at the floor.

"I'm going to ask Tifa to marry me."

I look up and Vincent, he's smiling and there's a look of mild surprise.

"That's great Cloud, when are you going to ask her?"

"As soon as I figure out _how _I'm going to ask her."

"Well, do you have any ideas?"

"I've thought about a hundred different ways to ask, a thousand different things to say, but none of them seem good enough."

Vincent and I fall into silence, each of us thinking deeply.

"Is there anywhere that has a special meaning to the both of you? You grew up together, there has to be a place you always went?"

I consider Vincent's question and think even harder. I begin to relive my childhood, trying to remember everything I possibly can…

"The well…" I whisper to myself, my revelation is just starting to sink in.

"What'd you say Cloud?"

"There's a well in Nibelheim, me and Tifa always went there when we were kids. I made a promise to her there before I left to become a SOLDIER; I promised her that I would always be there for her. That would be the perfect place to ask her…

I had begun pacing at some point during my epiphany. I stop in front of Vincent, and clap my hands on his shoulders.

"Thanks Vincent, I owe you one."

I run past him, up the stairs to the apartment. Tifa is just coming out of Denzel's room and I come to a halt in front of her.

"Tifa" My voice is loud and she motions for me to be quiet.

"Cloud, keep it down, he just fell asleep!"

"Sorry."

"It's alright, anyway, what's up?"

My hands are shaking, I can barely contain myself.

"Put some warm clothes on, we're going for a ride."

She tilts her head slightly to the side and raises one of her eyebrows.

"But the bar…Denzel…we can't leave now."

I think about this new-found dilemma and quickly find a solution.

"Just go get ready, meet me down stairs in ten minutes."

I kiss her swiftly, turn around and bolt back down the stairs. When I get downstairs everyone except Vincent is gone; perfect.

"Vincent, I need a favor." I jump over the counter and grab some cleaning supplies then vault back over and start wiping down tables.

"What is it?" His voice is somewhat reluctant, edgy.

"Can you stay here tonight with Denzel?"

"Cloud is that…wise? What if he wakes up?"

"He won't, Denzel's a heavy sleeper. And he won't wake up until about noon tomorrow, Tifa and I will be back by then."

I finish wiping the tables and move on to the dishes while Vincent ponders my request. He finally answers several minutes later.

"I'll do it, but only because this is an important night for you and Tifa."

I turn around, a huge smile on my face.

"Thanks Vincent."

Tifa comes downstairs just as I'm finishing the cleanup. Her hair is pulled back and she's wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans and a light jacket.

"Are you ready to go?" I ask her quickly, I can feel my excitement reaching its boiling point.

"Yeah…but where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. Now come on we have a long way to go." I start pulling he towards the door, but she resists and pulls me back.

"But what about Denzel? We can't just leave him here alone."

"I'm going to stay here with him Tifa." I see a smile flash across Vincent's face.

"Okay, but…"

"Would you just go, I have everything under control." Vincent is laughing full out as I drag Tifa out the door.

The Fenrir is parked out in front of 7th Heaven and we jump on without hesitation. I kick the engine into life and pull out into the road. Tifa wraps her arms around my waist and lays her head against my back. Eventually the city melts away into open fields and I can see the distant mountains in weak moonlight.

"_I wonder if she's figured it out yet." _I think to myself and I reach my hand back and rest it on Tifa thigh. As we continue on I feel her breathing grow shallow and her grip on me loosens slightly; she fell asleep. Nibelheim is still a half-hour away and we'll arrive a little after midnight.

Thoughts whirl inside my head, how am I going to ask her? My mind lingers on this problem and soon, maybe too soon, we're inside the village. And as I drive through the deserted streets, my mind travels back to our childhood.

When we arrive at the well I cut the engine quickly and the dead silence of the night presses in on me.

"Tifa?" I try to keep my voice calm despite how nervous I am.

She stirs and she lifts her head, gently resting it on my shoulder.

"We're here love."

She yawns widely and moves her head from side to side.

"Where are we?"

"Nibelheim."

"But…why?"

"I just thought we should visit, we haven't been here in years."

She releases her hold on me and slides off the bike to the ground. She stretches, yawns for the second time and stuffs her hands in her pockets.

I walk over and sit on the low wall of the well. Tifa remains where she's standing, her face screwed up in concentration, so obviously trying to figure out what's going on. After a minute she strides over to stand in front of me, her eyes questioning.

I reach up, take her hand and pull her down onto my lap, cradling her small, warm body against mine.

"Do you remember the promise I made you all those years ago?"

She looks up into my face, her eyes serious.

"Yes, and you've done a wonderful job in keeping it, why do you ask?"

"How would feel if I never left again, if I were always there to protect you?"

"What do you mean?"

I slide her off my lap onto the cold stone, fall to one knee in front of her, and feeling my courage build inside of me, I take her hand in mine.

"Tifa…I love you…I always have, and this past year has been…magical, almost unreal.

Tifa is starting to cry, I can see the tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"What…are you…trying to say…Cloud?"

"What I'm trying to say Tifa is that I never want this to end. I want to wake up to every morning, kiss you everyday and hold you in my arms every night until the day I die. I want to be the father of your children, your one and only protector, but more importantly I want to your husband.

Her tears are flowing now, they're running down her rosy cheeks and coming to rest in her raven hair. I reach up and caress her cheek, gently brushing away the tears. I reach my free hand into my back pocket.

"Oh Cloud…Cloud…"

She can only whisper my name as I produce the ring box. I look up into her eyes, the moonlight reflects off them, making it seem as though the stars are in her eyes.

"Tifa, you've made me so happy this past year…"

I pop open the box and show her the ring, it's nothing special, just a small diamond set in a simple gold band, but it's all I can afford.

"…So I ask you, Tifa Lockhart, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, so I can make you as happy as you've made me?"

She falls forward and collapses against my chest; she throws her arms around my neck and cries freely into my shoulder. I wrap my arms around her and we knee like this for several minutes, just holding each other.

When she finally calms down I pull away from her. I place my hand on the back of her head and tangle my fingers in her hair. I brush my lips against hers softly, and look deeply into her eyes.

"So what do you say love? Will you be my wife?"

"Of course I will Cloud."

Our lips crush together in unison and when the kiss ends we're both left gasping for breath. I stand up, gently pulling her with me. I lead her back to the Fenrir, pick her up and set her on the bike. I pull the ring out, take her left hand in mine and slide the ring on her finger. She looks down at it, and begins moving her hand from side to side, catching the diamond in the moonlight. She looks up at me, her eyes reflecting the twinkling stars, and there are fresh tears there. I kiss her again and climb onto the Fenrir in front of her. I kick down the starter and the engine roars into life and soon we are out of Nibelheim and speeding down the highway.

Tifa wraps her arms around me again and kisses along my neck and back. I take one of my hands of the handlebar and lay it on my stomach, on top of one of hers. I run my finger over the ring and I feel fear grip me suddenly, I swallow hard.

She's going to be my wife; I'm responsible for her now.

* * *

_This was the longest chapter, but I hope you liked it anyway. Please tell me what you think, all you have to do is hit the review button._

* * *


	6. Together, Forever

_Time for our heros to "tie the knot." YAY! Anyway, read, enjoy, review._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII characters, locations, etc. But I wish I did, I love Cloud and Tifa so much.............._

_**Author's Note:** I had some trouble with this chapter, I hope it came out alright._

_**Song Playing:** Crawling ~ Linkin Park (One of my all time favorite songs)_

_**Together, Forever (Told from Tifa's view)**_

My heart is pounding against my rib cage; I can't believe this is really happening. As I stand in front of the mirror in my room my mind floats through the last four months and how crazy they have been. Even though the wedding is small, and only our close friends are invited, it still was hard to plan.

There's a knock on the door and I snap out of my daze. I mentally shake myself, stride over to the door and open it. Yuffie is standing on the other side, she hold a garment bag in one hand and a pair of shoes in the other.

"It's time to get ready." Her voice is bubbling with excitement but her eyes are apologetic, she knows I don't like getting dresses up.

I stand aside to let her in. She walks over to the bed and sets down the items. She turns around and puts her hands on her hips, her face serious, something you don't see there very often.

"Are you nervous?"

I drop my gaze to the floor, I've never really thought about being nervous. I'm getting married to the man I love, what there to be nervous about…?

"I don't know if I'm _nervous_, I'm getting married to Cloud, its going to be easy. But there is a part of me that's _worried_."

"Worried about what?"

"What if it doesn't work out? What if I'm not a good wife, what if I can't make him happy, what if he…leaves again?"

Yuffie bites her lower lip and her eyes fall to the floor, she stays like this for a few minutes, pondering what I said. When she finally looks at me again, her eyes bore directly into mine.

"You'll be fine, and he won't leave you've changed him too much."

"What do you mean?"

Yuffie crosses her arms over her chest and shifts her weight to her right foot.

"You're kidding right? You've haven't noticed any change in him?"

"Not really, I mean, he's more open, more loving. But other than that, I haven't realized a huge change."

Yuffie rolls her eyes and scoffs.

"Tifa, you should see the way he looks at you, the way he holds you. You're never getting rid of him, he's going to hold on to you until the day he dies, no matter how horrible of a wife you are, he loves you too much to leave."

A warm sensation starts to fill my limbs and I smile widely, it's good to know that I changed him in that way.

"You should see what he's done to you." She begins laughing.

"What are you talking about? I haven't changed."

"Oh yes you have. Whenever he walks into a room, you smile like an idiot and your eyes light up, I've never seen you happier than I have in this last year."

So it was real. Even Yuffie could see that we loved each other deeply, truly. The love had affected both of us; it had changed us into different people, better people.

"We should get you dressed; you don't want to be late for your own wedding do you?

I smile and sit down on the bed so Yuffie can start on my hair. She works at it for a half an hour and when she's finished my hair is pulled back into a tight and intricate bun.

"Now, for the dress." She hands me the long white bag, I frown at it but take it anyway. I go into my bathroom and hang the bag on the back of the door. I grab the zipper and begin to slowly pull it down, revealing the dress.

"Of all the things he could have insisted upon, he makes it the dress."

I had not wanted to get a formal, just something simple instead. But Cloud had made me get one anyway; he didn't want me to miss anything on 'the biggest day of my life'. I laugh quietly to myself as I take out the dress and step into it, and pulling it up I realize it isn't that bad. It's floor length with a short train. I cross my arms over my chest, and begin to think about what I'm going to be doing, I'm marrying Cloud. After a few minutes I remember that Yuffie's waiting for me and I hurry back out into my room. But as I cross in front of the mirror I stop; I'm shocked by what I see. I don't recognize the girl, women, staring back at me. She's beautiful, dazzling even. Her chocolate brown seem to bore into my own, almost as if she's staring into my soul, learning every single desire that resides in my heart…

I shake myself mentally and turn away from the mirror; Yuffie is staring at me, her head tilted slightly to the side.

"What were you doing in there, you took forever."

"Sorry Yuffie, I was just thinking."

"Thinking? About what…oh no…you're not getting cold feet are you?"

She jumps off the bed and stands in front of me.

"No, not at all. I was just…none of this seems real…not yet."

I wave a hand down at my dress, and she seems to accept the answer.

"Alright Tifa, whatever you say. But it's almost time, and we still have to do your makeup."

After another twenty minutes I'm ready. I go and stand in front of the mirror one more time; I can't believe it's my reflection looking back at me. Yuffie comes to stand behind me, she crying, something she never does; I must really look good.

"Hold on, I'll be right back." She rushes from the room and I can hear her thunder down the stairs. I sit down on the bed to wait. She's back a few minutes later, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"It's time."

I feel my stomach flutter, I'm so nervous. I rise off the bed, and stand motionless for a second, making sure my legs don't give out. After I gather what's left of my courage I walk out the door into the hall, moving slowly, deliberately. Yuffie hands me a bouquet of white roses as I descend the stairs. When we enter the bar I gasp, surprised by what Cloud has done to it.

There are lights strung up everywhere, each bulb changing a different color every few seconds. Cloud is standing under a flowered archway on the far side of the room and he turns at the sound of mine and Yuffie's footsteps. He face lights up he sees me and he grins widely. As I walk towards him he holds out is hand to me and I take it eagerly. He takes me into his arms and holds me tightly. When he lets go of me he look down at me, his face is calm, but his eyes betray him, I can tell he's just as nervous as I am.

"Are you ready for this?" His eyes search mine in earnest, waiting for my answer.

"I've always been ready Cloud."

He grins at me again; he's such an idiot, so crazily in love. He prys his eyes away from mine and looks up at the room at large and I follow his gaze. Everyone is watching us, Barret, Nanaki, Denzel, Marlene, Yuffie and Vincent.

I feel my cheeks burn and Cloud laughs lightly. Everyone looks away pointedly, as if they had never been watching us in the first place.

"Are you ready Vincent?"

Vincent gets up from his seat walks to stand in front of me and Cloud. Vincent was ordained just so he could marry me and Cloud.

"Cloud, I'm afraid you're going to have to let go of Tifa."

Cloud grumbles and releases me. We stand across from each other, and he takes my hands in his. Vincent clears his throat and stands up as straight as he can.

"We are gathered here today with our friends to celebrate the marriage of Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart. If anyone objects to this union speak now or forever hold your peace…

Barret let's out a frustrated grunt and jumps out of his chair.

"Would you just get it over with? I mean, for crying out loud, we've had to deal with their damn awkwardness for however many years, please end our suffering now."

He sits back down with a huff and folds his arms over his chest. Both me and Cloud are trying to stifle laughter. And when we finally Vincent continues.

"Do you, Cloud Strife, take Tifa Lockhart, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

"I do." He smiles at me and I can feel tears starting to form at the corners of my eyes.

"And do you, Tifa Lockhart, take Cloud Strife, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish, till death do you part?"

"I do." I'm crying now, I can't believe this is happening.

"Then by the power invested in me by the city of Edge, I now pronounce you husband and wife.

Cloud is already kissing me, he hadn't waited for Vincent's last line, I can hear the whole room laughing and whistling, but I don't care. I'm now his, and he's mine. Together, forever.

* * *

_Sweetness, they're finally married!!!! Well, it's not hard to guess what the next chapter's going to be about........._

_Anyway, please review. There's a button right there ↓_ _or more over here ↓ idk. Just review, I love feedback._


	7. The Honeymoon

_Alright, the chapter you've all been waiting for. If you think the story is moving to fast (Rend) or it's lacking lemon (Rend), this is the chapter for you. It starts right after our favorite couple says "I do". Read, enjoy, review._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy VII characters, locations, etc. But I wish I did, I love Cloud and Tifa so much.............._

_**Author's Note:** This is my favorite chapter and the reason the fic is rated "M"._

_**Song Playing:** I Kissed A Girl ~ Katy Perry (lol)_

_**The Honeymoon (Told from Cloud's view)**_

Tifa's lips are soft and delicate against my own, but they're just as eager as mine. I hear our friends clearing their throats and telling us to knock it off, but I don't care. She mine, she's finally mine, but more importantly, I'm hers.

Our kiss lasts for about another minute and we finally break apart, both a little out of breath.

"Wow." Is all I can get out, I'm so lost in her eyes.

She silently nods her head and bites her lower lip. Everyone begins cheering as we walk hand in hand towards them. After about an hour of congratulations and hugs Tifa retreats back upstairs to change. I loosen my tie and start serving drinks. Tifa is back in a few minutes, wearing a pair of jeans and a nice shirt, she let her hair down as well.

"Where're you going on your honeymoon spiky?"

Barret's voice booms throughout the bar, everyone looks at me.

"We're just going to the coast Barret, nothing too special. We'll probably snorkel a bit and engage in _other_ activities.

After Barret laughs in response to my answer I let my wander to the "other" activities we'll be enjoying. I've wanted to lay my hands on Tifa for so long, to truly make her mine. I could have done it a year ago and she would have let me too. But at the time it had seemed so wrong to stain someone so pure, I had decided to wait. But tonight…tonight we'll truly belong to one another. To be quite honest I'm scared, I don't know how to pleasure her, maybe that sort of thing comes to you in the heat of the moment, I hope so…

Soon it's six o'clock and me and Tifa have a long drive to the coast. So after the good-byes are said and Denzel and Marlene leave with Barret, we head upstairs to get ready.

As me and Tifa finish packing and get ready to leave there's a certain tension between us. Every time we touch she pulls away, like she received an electric shock. Her breathing is also irregular and she seems flustered, could she be thinking about tonight as well?

We change into warmer clothes, grab what little luggage we have and walk outside to the Fenrir. Tifa stands shivering next to me as I tie down the suitcases; she's as close as she can be without touching me.

"Is something wrong?" My voice is calm, despite my level of nervousness.

"No…and yes." She's stalling.

"Well…what is it?"

"I just…it all happened so fast…

"What happened so fast?" I look up at her, my anxiety rising.

"Well one day we can't even be in the same room together without it being horribly awkward, and the next we're married and on our way to our honeymoon."

"What are you trying to say Tifa?"

"What if we rushed into it? What if it doesn't work out?"

I press a finger to her lips and look directly into her eyes.

"Tifa, I love you, more than anything in the world. If you care for me even half of what I care for you, there's no way this couldn't work. Please don't doubt my love for you.

"I never doubted your love, just…how…real…it…was…"

I crush my lips against hers; I don't want her to doubt me anymore. I know it will take more than a kiss to fix the problem, but it's a step in the right direction. Before I know it she kissing me back, hard, harder than I'm used to. I try to pull away, but she won't let me. So I surrender myself to her, I swing her up into my arms, our lips never parting.

I take her back into the bar, up the stairs and into her room. I lay her down on the bed and crawl to kneel over her, her hands are already busy with my jacket. I shrug it off and it falls to the floor and hers soon follows.

I force my tongue even deeper into her mouth and quickly pull her shirt off and her jeans are off seconds later. I can feel her hands fumbling with my pants, and when she finally gets them undone she grabs me roughly. I jump at her unexpected touch, and I'm becoming more aroused by the second. She begins caressing me, her hand moving back and forth. Untold feelings of pleasure fill me and I moan into Tifa's mouth. After a few more minutes I push myself up onto my knees and she releases me. As I tower over her perfect form, I feel my desire and want burn even hotter inside me. My eyes wander from her face down to her well developed chest, I see her shift her shift uncomfortably under my gaze and she sits up. She looks into me eyes as she reaches behind her back and unhooks her bra; she slides off the straps, fully exposing herself.

She reaches forward and strokes my cheek with her fingers. She leans her face closer to mine and she kisses me softly.

"Lay your hands on me Cloud." The look in her eyes is almost pleading.

I kiss her again, gently pushing her back on the bed. I lay me hand on her breast and begin messaging it, this time a moan escapes her lips.

I place my free hand on her arm and slowly work my way down to her waist. When I reach the band of her underwear I trace my finger along it, stopping somewhere below her navel. I slide my hand beneath the cloth, and gently cup her. I insert my index finger into her, she jump violently at this action. I pull my hand out and push myself to my knees once again.

"Did I hurt you?"

She pushes herself up onto her elbows and smiles faintly.

"Cloud…"

"Did I hurt you?" My voice is loud and demanding.

"No Cloud, not at all."

"Then why did you jump like that?"

"It…felt…good. Really good, I wasn't expecting it."

She starts tracing the lines of my chest; slowly working her way down to my abdomen. She runs her fingers over the scar there, the one Sephiroth gave me.

She gets up onto her knees and bends over to kiss along its length. Her lips move up to my left shoulder, where Sephiroth's most recent addition is located. After she kisses that as well she moves to my neck, then along my jaw line and finally my lips. She lingers there for a few seconds the pulls away slowly. She lays her hand on my chest and looks into my eyes.

"Please don't make me wait much longer, I want you to make me yours…please Cloud…"

The rest of her words are lost as my lips join hers again, and I push her back down once again. Her hands are struggling with my pants, trying to push them down. When she can't get them off I jump off the bed and take them off myself.

Before engaging her again I take a moment to look at her, spread before me in all her glory. She's my wife, after all the years of admiring her from a distance, of not being able to talk to her, of not being able to express my love, and now she's my wife.

I kneel back down on the bed and lay my hands on her legs. I slowly drag my hands up them and stop at her waist. I take her underwear and pull it down, trying not to seem too eager.

I crawl over her and position myself at her entrance. I look up at her and she nods a silent confirmation; she's ready.

I slowly begin to enter her, and her body convulses against my intruding member. I meet resistance almost instantly and a moan escapes Tifa's lips. Our eyes meet and she smiles weakly.

"Are you ready?"

"Uh huh, just be careful."

"Of course love."

I keep my eyes locked with hers as I gently push against the barrier. Her eyes squeeze shut and she breaths in sharply. I push a little harder and I feel myself break through her maidenhood, when I do her entire body lifts up against mine and she makes a sound somewhere between a scream and a moan.

When she relaxes hers eyes meet mine again, I see a tear fall down her cheek and land in her raven hair.

"What's wrong?"

She looks away from me to where our bodies are now joined, then looks at me again, she smiling and her eyes are sparkling.

"I'm finally yours."

My lips descend onto her neck and I can feel her becoming wetter. I brush my lips against her earlobe.

"Is it alright if I start moving?"

I can feel her nod her head. I plant my hand on the bed and lift myself up so I'm not laying on her. I slowly pull back out, take a deep breath and pause a moment. I thrust back in and feel a wave of pleasure crash over me. I repeat over and over again feeling the raging hurricane that is our love and passion grow with every thrust.

We're both sweating now and our breathing is becoming ragged. Tifa wraps her legs around my waist and lays her hands on my back, pulling me even closer to her. She's getting tighter and her pleasured moans and starting to become screams.

I enter her one more time and I feel myself explode, releasing everything I have into her. I thrust a few more times and she climaxes as well, screaming my name and raking her fingers down my back as she does.

I collapse onto the bed next to her, my muscles jumping from my exertion. I turn my head to look at Tifa, who is staring blindly at the ceiling, her bare chest heaving. I prop myself up on my side and slide over so I'm pressed against her. She flips around so she facing away from me and she conforms herself to me. I wrap my arm around her and gently kiss her shoulder, moving slowly up to her neck.

"I love you." I whisper softly.

I wait for her reply but it never comes. I notice that her breathing is shallow and regular, she's already sleeping. I lay my head back and close my eyes, listening to the noises of the surrounding city.

* * *

_So how did I do? Please tell, all you have to do is hit the review button. Anyway there's only one more chapter of this story, I hope you've been enjoying it._


	8. Mrs Cloud Strife

_Alright, this is the LAST chapter of Two Hearts, One Love. I'm not very happy with this chapter, I did a lot of revisions trying to make it better, but I think it's still not right. Anyway, read, enjoy, review._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy VII characters, locations, etc. But I wish I did, I love Cloud and Tifa so much.............._

_**Author's Note:** This chapter picks up the next morning after the...uh..."honeymoon". It's a very short installment and I hope I did alright._

_**Song Playing:** Love In This Club ~ Usher_

_**Mrs. Cloud Strife (Told from Tifa's view)**_

When awareness returns to me my memories of the previous day slowly come back to me. I married Cloud and then…I stop at the last thought and close my eyes, remembering his kiss, his touch, every time he entered me…

I smile, sigh contentedly and roll over onto my back, I realize I'm alone. I sit up quickly and look around the room, Cloud is nowhere in sight, where could he be? I jump out of bed and hurriedly get dressed, the whole time I'm asking myself the dreadful question; did he leave?

When I'm finished dressing I hurry out to the small kitchen. I find Cloud sitting at the table reading the morning newspaper, a cup of coffee is in his right hand. I collapse silently against the doorframe and mentally smack myself for even thinking he could be gone. I gaze at Cloud for a while, he's shirtless, and his well toned muscles are like small mountains under his skin.

As I stand here and watch my perfect husband…my breath catches in my throat as the realization hits me for the first time, Cloud is my husband.

He must have sensed my presence because he looks up, a smile gracing his usually hard face. He folds up the paper and stands up, stretching as he does. But his face contorts to a look of pain and he drops his arms back to his sides.

"Cloud!"

I hurry forward, lay my hands on his chest and look worriedly up into his eyes.

"What's wrong?" My voice is worried and I search his eyes.

"Nothing's wrong, my back's a little sore, that's all."

"Do you mind if I take a look?"

"No, not at all." He kisses my cheek and I walk around him, I'm shocked at what I find.

There are eight long, deep cuts down his back, starting at his shoulders and ending just above his waist. I gasp and cover my mouth with my hand; I must have done this to him last night. The cuts are already scabbed over and have started to heal, but when Cloud stretched he split some of them open again and blood is flowing freely down his back.

"Oh my gosh…"

He turns his head, trying to look at me.

"What's wrong?"

I don't answer for a moment. I'm still staring at the wounds, angry with myself that I had done that to him. He turns around and gently lays his hands on my upper arms; he kisses me softly and rubs his thumbs against my skin.

"Tifa?" His voice is quiet and patient. When I finally find my voice I can't get it above more than whisper.

"Your back is torn up…I must have done it last night. You should let me take care of it."

"I'm fine Tifa…"

I'm already on my way to the bathroom. I open the small cabinet under the sink and extract the small First Aid kit I keep there. I walk back out to the kitchen and find Cloud exactly where I left him. I stop and stare at him, the lines of his chest, the scars that litter his torso.

His eyes meet mine and after a few moments under my intense gaze he reaches up and rubs the back of his neck. His hand lingers there and he laughs lightly.

"Are you going to take care of me, or are you just going to stand there and stare?"

"Just give me a few more minutes."

I fall back against the doorframe and place a hand on my hip; my eyes are still glued to his. After about a minute he crosses his arms over his chest, causing him to wince in pain.

"Come on Mrs. Strife, don't keep me waiting forever, I'm in pain."

I feel a smile creep over my face, I like the way that sounded.

"Mrs. Strife…I really like how that sounds…"

He moves forward with inhuman speed and envelops me in his tight and warm embrace. I hug him back, being very careful of the cuts. He pulls away and places a hand on my cheek.

"I'm glad you like it, because it's the best I can give you."

He's looking directly into my eyes, his gaze both intense and gentle. Our faces are drawing closer together, so close they're almost touching.

"I love having it; it's the best thing you could have given me, aside from your love. I wish you would call me 'Mrs. Strife' more often."

He moves down to my neck and kisses it softly, muttering quietly.

"Mrs. Strife."

He slowly kisses my face, neck, shoulders and chest, after each kiss muttering the name. Finally, he places a finger under my chin, lifts it up and traces along my lower lip with his thumb. He leans ever closer to me, our lips are almost touching.

"I love you Mrs. Strife."

Our lips finally join and I feel a sense of security, something I've never felt in his kiss before. Maybe in his presence, his embrace, but like this; I like it. He sweeps me into his arms and takes me down the hall to my room, our room.

Today marks the rest of my life with him, the beginning of our life together. Me and him, Mr. and Mrs. Cloud Strife.

* * *

_Please tell me how you like this chapter, like I said at the top it's not right, I don't think it flows like the other chapters do. Anyway, review, tell me what you think, but please be nice.............I don't even know why I'm saying "be nice" the reviews are never anything but positive._

_I really hope you enjoyed Two Hearts, One love. It was a lot of fun to write._

_I've got another story on the way, it's sort of a sequel to "A Cloudy Christmas" but I'll probably just add it on as a chapter._

_**Yours truly, ****CLOUDxTIFAforever.**_


End file.
